zak_stormfandomcom-20200222-history
Eye of the Cyclone/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] Zak: Are you kidding? That's twice as much as last time! Merchant: So is my rent, kid. You can't afford it, don't buy it. Not my concern. Zak: Uhh, I totally get it. Times are tough. You got your cashflow problems, but… my Viking buddy here is gonna think you're trying to rip us off. Cece: Let us try another shop. Merchant: Are you calling me a crook? Zak: No, I would never! But that's because I'm a reasonable 21st century dude. I don't think they were so forgiving in Viking times. Crogar. (Crogar snaps his knuckles, while Zak, Cece, and Caramba walks away from the merchant) Merchant: Wait! Uh… half price, okay? 50 doubloons. (Later, Caramba's exoskeleton is carrying the engine part Zak bought as the four heads back to the Chaos) Zak: My engineer asks, I deliver. And at a reasonable price. What do you think, Caramba? Caramba: The Chaos will be super powerlox with this zetroflox! I mean, this engine part. Calabrass: Ya didn't let him bilk ya, Cap'n, good job! Though a true pirate would've gotten it for free! And probably stole a bunch of other stuff too! Cece: Do not encourage him, Calabrass! Our needs do not justify your behavior with that merchant. (Caesar screams as he runs up the stairs) Caesar: Help! Zak: What about his behavior-- (Caesar shoves through the Cs, making Caramba drops the engine part) Ugh! Caramba: Watch out, you boorox! (An army of skeletons shove through Caramba, making him drop the engine part again) Ugh! Hey! That's enough! Zak: Do we need to justify our behavior to those guys? (Cece pulls out her blaster) Cece: Absolutely not. (Crogar pulls out his sword) Crogar: Crogar do some exercise! Zak: Let's break some bones! Ahh! (The Cs follow the direction to where Caesar is being chased. They're on top of the roof of the buildings where they see Caesar is being cornered by the skeletons. Zak leaps down from the roof) Ha! Good morning, stranger. We're the Marituga welcoming committee and pest removal service. [ Transformation Sequence ] Zak: Calabrass, give me the Eye of Blazz! (Zak and Calabrass gain the powers of Blazz.) Skeleton: For Skullivar! (Zak, Crogar, and Cece all fight the skeletons. But Zak sets out fire on various nearby objects while he fights, scaring everyone away) Man: Ah! Zak: All the help you need is right here folks! You're welcome. (Two skeletons appear behind Zak) Cece: Watch out, Zak! Zak: Ha! (Zak blasts fire at the skeletons, but he accidentally sets fire to a structure and it's about to fall down on Caesar) Cece: Agh! (Cece pushes Caesar out of the way) Zak: Dude, you gotta be careful around here! Lots of dangerous, wall-smashing bonehead types everywhere. Cece: You did this! Zak: Probably… not! Don't worry, man, the enemies of our enemies are our friends. I'm Zak Storm. Caesar: Ah, help me, please. (hands Cece a scroll he's holding) Here. Bones… He can't have this. (Cece picks up the scroll) Cece: “The enemies of our enemies are our friends”? Zak: Yeah, I heard it in a movie. Cool, right? Crogar: Uhh, what is “movie”? Zak: Umm… Moving talking pictures. They're the best! Crogar: Witchcraft! Cece: If we could please focus on the mysterious stranger unconscious at our feet. Zak: Yeah… I sort of feel responsible for him since I used my movie line and now we're bros. Cece: Dropping a wall on him makes you responsible! Zak: I think you need glasses, Cece. Cece: And what about all this, Captain? (Cece points at the damages Zak caused by using the Eye of Blazz) Zak: Um… Sorry! I was in the heat of the action! (Zak unintentionally scares the civilians away by tossing Calabrass around) Hey, that's another good line! Let's take him to the Chaos. Crogar? Alley-oop! Cece: Ugh! (The engine part fuse blows out) Caramba: The zetroflox doesn't work, Captain. Zak: Huh? We're going back for a refund! And by refund I mean Crogar's gonna shake him by the ankle. (Clovis appears, scaring him) Ah! Clovis: Zak! That stranger you bought at the bazaar is awake! And ah… hold your nose. (Clovis teleports away, making Zak covers his nose) Zak: Ugh! That ghost ain't right! Zak: Our enemy's enemy, and therefore our friend, seems to be getting better. Cece: He is not our friend. Zak: (chuckles) Welcome aboard the Chaos, Mr… Caesar: The map! Where's the map? Zak: Easy, guy. A “thank you” and “my name is” would go a long way to keep everyone cool. (Caesar coughs) Crogar: Drink. (Crogar hands Caesar a cup of water and he sips it) Caesar: Thank you. My name is Caesar. Now, please do you have the-- Cece: Your map of Aeria? We do. Why would Bones want this so badly? Caesar: Fool! Did you look at it? Cece: Fool? You should watch your tongue, sir, lest it fly loose from your mouth! (Zak stops Cece from wanting to attack Caesar) Caesar: I am from Aeria. That map is mine. That's all you need to know. Young man, thank you for your help. But you should give me that and let me leave. (Cece looks at the scroll and sees a symbol on it) Zak: Whoa, whoa, chill. You're not our prisoner. You're our guest. Right, Cece? (Cece sighs, before she walks to where the shelves are) Cece: I have seen this symbol somewhere before. (pulls out a book and opens it) Ah! Exactly as I thought! It is how the Aerians depict the Waypoint. (Zak walks to Cece) Zak: Huh? The Waypoint as in the Waypoint? Cool! Caesar: What's it to you? No one can open the Waypoints of the Seven Seas without the legendary sword. Calabrass: Well, feast yer eyes on a legend! Cece: Can we just once keep a secret from a stranger? Calabrass: What? Someone's bestowing kind words upon me for once! (Cece clears her throat) Zak: It's okay, Cece. I'm Zak Storm. My friends and I want to leave the Bermuda Triangle and we'd like to use your map. Caesar: What about Bones? And Skullivar? They won't let you. They're looking for the Waypoints too. They'll track you down the same way they're tracking me! Zak: Oh, don't worry. They already hate us. Team up with us, Caesar. Thanks to your map, we can open our first Waypoint to go home. We're already our enemies' enemies. (Clovis appears behind Caesar's chair) Clovis: And Caesar starts with a c! Like Crogar, Cece, Caramba, Calabrass, Chaos, Clovis. And… Cap'n! One would say it's fart. Uh, fate! Caesar: What an odd bunch you are. But you saved my life. And if I can help you, I'll join you. Zak: Welcome aboard the Chaos, Caesar. (Cece sighs) Zak: All right, it's sharing time. What's your deal with Caesar? Cece: There is much about the Triangle that you still do not understand, Zak Storm. Zak: Which is exactly why I have a smart fish-face like you to show me the ropes. Cece: Ages ago, Aeria was a peaceful sea like Beru. But its inhabitants wanted to control the power of the sky. They attempt many unnatural experiments until they eventually caused a cataclysm. The Aerians destroyed their own civilization, Zak! Zak: Seriously? Wow. That counts as big info. Cece: That is why I do not trust Caesar. Why would Caesar be any different from the other power-mad Aerians? Zak: Where I'm from we have a saying: “You can't judge a book by its cover.” Shouldn't we give Caesar a chance to prove himself? Cece: (sighs) Only if you promise to keep a close eye on him. Zak: I'll keep two, alright? Chaos, set a course for Aeria! (The Chaos suddenly shuts down) My bad! Chaos, please set a course for Aeria, my most awesome of ships! (to Caramba who's in the engine room) Caramba, did you fix the engine and the fluxy-thing? Caramba: The zetroflox and the engines are functioning at 100% capacity! Clovis: It's not yer engines, Cap, it's the Chaos! Got a shiver in its timbers or something. Cece: Maybe the Chaos does not trust our new passenger either. Clovis: We have visitors! (Zak, Cece, and Clovis all turn around and see the Demoniac approaching while firing its cannon at the Chaos) Zak: The Demoniac! Bones found us! Caesar: They're here for me! Crogar: You stay here. We explode skeletons! (Crogar leaves the room to get to the deck, unaware that Caesar has secretly laugh evilly) Zak: Come on, Chaos. I'll steal you a shiny new anchor if you just move it! Calabrass: Swear on me blade, he's a moody old tub! Caramba: By the power of Mergatroid, we're gonna be pulvoxerized! Cece: Prepare to be boarded! [ Transformation Sequence ] Zak: Calabrass, give me the Eye of Sino! (Zak and Calabrass gain the powers of Sino.) (Zak blasts ice onto the sea and prevents the Demoniac from going further. The Demoniac opens its bow and an army of skeletons run onto the ice. While Zak blasts ice at some of the skeletons, the rest are climbing onto the Chaos) Clovis: Oh no! (Clovis knocks the skeletons with his ball-and-chain) Yes! (A skeleton is about to fire at Cece, but Zak freezes him into an ice block just in time) Zak: Chaos, this is not the time for you to take a stand. A float… a whatever! We need to go right now! (A skeleton fires his blaster at the Chaos) Ah! Crogar: Ah! (Crogar knocks the skeletons away. Meanwhile, a small group of skeletons are ready to attack Caramba) Caramba: Aaahh! Cece: Huh? (Suddenly, Caesar arrives and fights the skeletons for Caramba. The Chaos' powers are back on and he sails away) Caramba: (to Caesar) Thanks. Zak: (to Cece) We still judging that book? (Cece pulls out the chart) Cece: The Vortex for Aeria is at 25 degrees North, 86 degrees West. Zak: Chaos, full steam ahead! (The Chaos sails to the vortex) Clovis: Whoa! Golden Bones: Master Skullivar, everything is going as planned! (At Skullivar's lair, Skullivar is talking to Golden Bones) Skullivar: For your sake, Bones, it had better. (Behind Skullivar, the Guardian of Aeria is held captive) Caesar: Congratulations, you are one of the few non-Aerians to see Aeria's one true Waypoint. Zak: You put it in the Cyclone? Hard core. Caramba: If we go in there, we could destrox the Chaos! Caesar: Destrox? Clovis: Wahoolian! You can't underflox a kablammed thing, they snork. Crogar: Caramba think tornado destroy Chaos. You not funny. Calabrass: Aye, not funny one bit. Cece: Zak Storm, I do not detect a Waypoint in there. Zak: Uh, Caesar, are you sure about your map? Caesar: We are in the right place. Trust me. (The Chaos' radar beeps) Zak: Places everyone. Let's open us a Waypoint! Caramba: We've never put the Chaos through anything like this, Zak. Cece: I agree. Without a strategy-- Caesar: Count on me to help you navigate the Cyclone. This is my home! I know its secrets. Cece: Ugh! Zak: Listen guys, we all want out of this dang Triangle, right? So then we have to open the seven Waypoints of the Seven Seas, starting with this one. I'm ready to take a few risks to do it. What about you? Crogar: Crogar ready. Clovis: After all, what could happen to me that would be any worse than being a ghost? Caramba: Zetraflon! (Zak looks at Cece) Cece: There is a first time for everything, even finding a trustworthy Aerian, I suppose. Zak: (to Calabrass) Ready to open your first Waypoint? Calabrass: Hold me handle tight, Storm, we're in for a bumpy ride! Zak: Chaos, full steam ahead! (The Chaos rumbles as he flies to the Cyclone) Clovis: Wahoo! You guys must do this! (Inside the engine room, Caramba is pinballing in the room) Caramba: Aah! Clovis: Ho-ho! Come on! Just ditch your meat-bag body and come sky surfing, Caramba! Caramba: I wish I could… Uhh, I'm finding seasox! (At the deck, Zak pulls the lever and the Chaos gets inside the Cyclone) Zak: Agh! (Inside the engine room, Caramba's exoskeleton dizzily rolls onto the ground) Caramba: Ahhh! Clovis: Whoa, we must have entered the Cyclone! Ghost big or ghost home! Wahoo! Caramba: Ahh! (At the deck, Cece almost falls out of the ship) Cece: Ah! Ahhh! (Caesar grabs onto Cece's hand) Thank you. (Zak sees something up ahead) Zak: There it is! (points up at the Waypoint) We're going to use the Cyclone's power to close in on the Waypoint! (The Chaos flies closer to the Waypoint, but he gets blown back) Or… not. I pictured that so differently in my head. Cece: I have an idea. (Cece fires a grappling hook from her blaster at the Waypoint) Zak: Nice shot! Cece: An Atlantean never misses! Crogar, the rope! (Crogar pulls the rope to bring the Waypoint closer to the Chaos) Zak: Yes! We're doing it, Cs! Keep rocking! Caesar, Cece, help Crogar! (Caesar holds out his hand and a lightning strikes onto it) Caesar! Are you okay, Caesar? Calabrass: I don't like the looks of this, Cap'n! (Caesar does an evil laugh) Zak: What's with the wicked, bad-guy style laughing, Caesar? It's not very enemy of my enemy of you. (Caesar blasts lightning at Calabrass and Calabrass flies to him. Caesar also blasts lightning at Zak, knocking him down) Caesar: No one will open the Waypoint of Aeria! No one! Calabrass: Get your dirty paws off me, you crazy-- (Caesar electrocutes Calabrass) Zak: Calabrass! Caesar: Bad news, Zak Storm. You won't be leaving this Cyclone! (Cece fires her blaster at Caesar, but he blocks the blasts with his wings) I have the sword! Free the Guardian! Zak: Who is he talking to? (The Demoniac arrives) Bones? Golden Bones: Well done. Skullviar will be pleased, Caesar. Calabrass: Worm! You're nothing but Skullivar's dogsbody! Caesar: I only serve one master, and it isn't Skullivar. Cece: (to Zak) I warned you! Aerians cannot be trusted! Zak: I'll make up for this, Cece. I promise you! (Zak gets onto the Plank and surfs to Caesar. But Caesar blasts lightning at Zak, making him and the Plank fall down) Cece: Zak Storm! Zak: Ahh! (gets himself back onto the Plank) Ahh! Ugh! Come on, Zak. You've surfed bigger and badder! It's just a big roller. Just a big roller. Caesar: Free the Guardian. Golden Bones: Give me the sword. Caesar: The Guardian first. Or I'll destroy the sword. Golden Bones: (to the skeletons) Free the Guardian! (The skeletons release the Guardian of the Aeria Waypoint. The Guardian roars) Caesar: Master! Cece: The Guardian of the Aeria Waypoint! Golden Bones: Give me the sword. (Caesar throws Calabrass to Golden Bones) Caesar: Ya! Zak: That's my sword! (Zak catches Calabrass) Golden Bones: What the… Our transaction is not complete! Seize him! Caesar: (laughs evilly) I only serve one master. And it's not you! Ah! (The Guardian roars at Golden Bones) Golden Bones: (to the skeletons) Shoot it down! (The skeletons fire at the Guardian, making it roar) Caesar: You never should've come here! Earth-dwelling rat! (Caesar blasts lightning at the skeletons and Golden Bones. Nearby, Zak is surfing to the Waypoint. The Guardian sees him and roars) Take your revenge, my master! I'll handle the boy. (While the Guardian continue attacking the skeletons, Caesar flies to Zak and fires lightning at the Plank) Zak: Ow! Caesar: You're out of your depth, Zak. Stand down! (Zak flies back to the Waypoint) Stay away from the Waypoint! Zak: What the dook, Caesar? Bones and Skullivar are our enemies! Caesar: All who want to open the Waypoint of Aeria are enemies of the Guardian. And my master's enemies are my enemies. Even you! (While Zak dodges Caesar's attack, the Guardian blasts out electricity to the Demoniac) Golden Bones: Agh! Fall back! Fall back! (The Guardian kicks the Demoniac away and it flows to the tornado) Caesar: (to Zak) Skullivar tricked my master once while he was weakened. None shall defied him or this land ever again! (The Guardian flies to where the Chaos is) Zak: So you're willing to do anything? Even trap us when we saved your life? Caesar: I've been manipulating you from the start! You were willing to do anything to open the Waypoint. So I allowed you to “rescue me” from Bones. (Zak sees that the Chaos is attacked by the Guardian) You were a necessary pawn in a bid to free my master from Skullivar. Now that the deed is done, I have no quarrel with you… if you turn away. Zak: That's great, but I've got a quarrel with you! Calabrass, give me the Eye of Aeria! (Zak and Calabrass gain the power of Aeria. Zak starts fighting with Caesar) You wanna be enemies?! Good! I'm not like you. Ha! I'm not willing to do anything and use good people to get what I want. (Zak blasts lightning at Caesar, sending him flying away) Caesar: Ahh! (Zak blasts lightning at the Guardian, and he flies away. Zak surfs to the Chaos) Zak: Cece, get the Chaos out of the Cyclone! Cece: We can still hold on. Open the Waypoint. It is so close! Zak: If we open the Waypoint, but lose the Chaos, none of this matters. Crogar: Captain right. Chaos in trouble! Clovis: He can still do it! He's Zak Storm! (The Guardian appears again) Cece: Crogar, cut the cable! (Crogar cut the rope of the grappling hook. The Guardian arrives and blasts electricity to the Chaos, shocking everybody who're on the ship. However, the Guardian unintentionally powers up the engine part that the Cs bought from the merchant earlier) Caramba: Incrediblox! The zetroflox works! Full power! Cece: Chaos, catch the Guardian! (The Chaos starts fighting the Guardian) Caesar: Master! (sees the Waypoint) You'll never open this or any other Waypoint, you pathetic little pirate! (Caesar chases after Zak while firing lightning strike at him, but Zak manages to dodges the strikes. Zak jumps off the Plank and lands himself onto the Waypoint) Zak: Pirate, yeah. But also a surfer! And more importantly, I'm the guy who takes care of my friends! Calabrass: Fine job, Zak! (Caesar appears behind Zak) Caesar: Try to surf on this, Captain! Huh! (The Plank knocks him away) Ahhh! Zak: Don't mind if I do, enemy of my enemy's enemy! Is that right? Triple negative? Calabrass: Focus, lad! It's time! (Zak places Calabrass' blade onto the lock of the Waypoint, opening the Waypoint. Both the Guardian and the Cyclone disappear, leaving the Chaos to sail safely in Aeria) Clovis: Look! (Zak rides on the Plank and gets back onto the Chaos) I told you so! He did it! Zak opened the first Waypoint! Calabrass: Zak Storm, you've got pirate's blood in your veins! Cece: A pirate's, yes. But most of all, a captain's. You know how to take risks, but you also know how to protect your crew. Zak: Only six more Waypoints and we're home free! Where is the Guardian? Cece: Gone, with the Waypoint. Crogar: Crogar wanted eat creature stew! (Zak laughs) Clovis: Knock-knock, Captain. We're reaching the Beru Vortex! Zak: Great, something a little calmer after that storm. (The Chaos enters the vortex to get back to the Sea of Beru) Category:Season 1 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts